Urban Guerrilla
Urban Guerrilla= |-|Brain Storm= Summary Urban Guerrilla is an antagonist in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part VIII: JoJolion. He is a Rock Human hired by an unknown organization to take out Josuke Higashikata and Rai Mamezuku while seeking out the grafted Rokakaka branch with the aid of his Rock Pet: Doremifasolati Do. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A. Unknown with Brain Storm. Name: Urban Guerrilla Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part VIII: JoJolion) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Rock Human, Stand User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation (Similiarly to other rock humans, he is able to turn himself into a rock), Resistance to heat and cold (While in this form they can sustain temperatures as high as 950 °C and as low as -240 °C), Immortality (Type 2, Scaling to Tamaki Damo), Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Aura and Summoning (Of his Stand). Brain Storm possesses Small Size (Type 3), it can cause hemophylis in the body that forms several cyroconite holes in the body before eventually causing it to melt on a cellular level. They duplicate when they begin to infect the body. Non-Corporeal, Selective Intangibility, Invisibility and Non-Physical Interaction Attack Potency: Athlete level. Unknown with Brain Storm (Shows no capability of attacking). Brain Storm's ability ignores durability. Speed: Athletic Human. Likely Superhuman with Brain Storm (Despite its small size, it can cover an entire human body within seconds without them realizing it). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Athlete Class. Unknown with Brain Storm. Durability: Athlete level. Possibly Large Building level in rock form (Scaling to Yotsuyu Yagiyama), Unknown with Brain Storm (If its weakness is put against it, it will simply evaporate). Stamina: High (Even after sustaining damage, can still be agile and move around swiftly). Extremely high while in rock form (In this form he doe not need to sleep or eat). Range: Unknown with Brain Storm Standard Equipment: Brain Storm Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: His stone body is vulnerable when oxygen is taken from it. He requires a month's worth of sleep after a set of time, in which anything could happen to him within this timeframe. Brain Storm can be removed by applying water onto it before it enters the body. Brain Storm needs the convenience of reaching its opponents by touch, which relies on it to travel through various objects to reach its destination. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Brain Storm: '''Brain Storm is a hive-mind Stand with an appearance of individual, small blocks with tiny feelers as legs to carry itself onto various objects. It holds no personality nor does it have any unique ways of attacking outside of entering one's body. **'Cyroconite Virus:' Brain Storm will enter a victim's body by extending their feelers into a body and entering through. As they infect and enter the body further, they multiply, and the victim will begin to break down with holes appearing across their body. As time passes, the entirety of the victim will dissolve and eventually be melted away. Once it enters the opponent, the only way to immediately stop it is to amputate the infected part. *'Rock Human Physiology' Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Assassins Category:Antagonists Category:Stand Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Immortals Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Rock Human Category:Transformation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Summoners